A conventional approach to storing data is to collect the data at a main data center or a central storage repository. For example, suppose that a corporate enterprise wishes to save video surveillance files from multiple remote video camera installations. The hardware at each video camera installation may send a respective video surveillance file to a centralized facility (e.g., a corporate data center) for storage.
While the video surveillance files are stored at the centralized facility, the video surveillance files may be saved in a fault tolerant manner. For example, the video surveillance files may be stored according to a particular RAID level, may be backed up, etc.